1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to multi-cam apparatus and systems for opening. securing and collapsing reflective umbrella apparatus and systems used for lighting in stage, studio, motion picture and still photography.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional reflective umbrellas such as parabolic shaped umbrellas used in photography and film applications have inherent problems. These problems make the rapid deployment, opening and closing during set-up and break-down a complicated procedure that is difficult at best and sometimes dangerous. Pinching injuries to hands and fingers resulting in blood blisters and skinned knuckles are not uncommon.
Closing or breaking down of a conventional umbrella commonly requires floor space. The light source is removed and the umbrella is taken off the stand to break it down or close it. Typically the umbrella must be on the ground and the operator must put his or her hands, thumbs or fingers in between the spokes of the umbrella.
The operator pushes down hard enough on the ring of joints with thumbs and fingers until he or she overcomes the internal or resilient forces created that hold the umbrella in the open position and then “pop” the umbrella closed. This breakdown or collapsing procedure with the operator's fingers inserted in between the umbrella spokes and umbrella hubs has always been a dreaded step at the end of the day.
Sometimes additional set-up and breakdown tools are used that offer some but minimal assistance. Such tools are cumbersome to use, time consuming, obviously require additional parts and accessories and consequently often get lost or go missing during production.
One conventional umbrella is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,146. A displaceable ring of toggle joints carrying the inner spokes of that umbrella are compressed to a point where the displaceable ring of toggle joints goes past the plane of the articulated joints. That action of going past the plane of articulated joints results in a reversal of direction of the resilient forces created by the tension between the umbrella spokes and umbrella skin.
Once that ring of toggle joints is displaced past the plane of articulated joints, the maximum point of resistance from the resilient forces created by that umbrella's spokes and umbrella skin is overcome. The resilient forces in that arrangement then change direction from front to back, and thus the displaceable ring of toggle joints is forced backward until for example, the supporting structure comes in contact with a rear hub.
There is a need for apparatus and systems that improve the speed and safety in opening, securing and collapsing umbrellas used in many applications including lighting in stage, studio, motion picture and still photography.